


Моя прелесть

by R2R



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Gen, Interspecies Romance, Mental Instability, Other, Possessive Behavior, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Родни нравится Атлантиде, и не без взаимности. Может быть, даже слишком нравится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моя прелесть

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Stargate One String Fest

  
Тусклый блеск золота в тёмной воде.

Линии, прочерченные в металле. Закрой глаза, проведи пальцами, затверди наизусть этот узор, древний, отчётливый...

Атлантида говорит с ним без слов. Атлантида приходит в его сны, шепчет. Поначалу слов не разобрать, но чем дольше они с городом знают друг друга, тем понятнее становится неслышный шёпот.

Тоска при каждом расставании похожа на голод. Похожа на смерть. 

Сперва про  _неё_ так легко забыть, отвлечься, ведь кругом происходит столько нового. Чужая галактика, неизведанные миры,  нерешённые загадки.

Но всё всегда возвращается к  _ней_. Все дороги замыкаются в круг. Все ответы лежат внутри круга. Ждут, зовут, тянут к себе.

Другие тоже называют её своей - легко, бесцеремонно, будто им могут принадлежать её тайны или её сердце. Невозможно запретить им говорить о ней, думать о ней, прикасаться к ней. Нельзя им помешать - но нельзя и позволить.

Ревность накатывает то удушающим облаком, застилающим взор, то ледяным уколом в сердце.

"Она не ваша. Она моя. Только моя".

 

***

\- Что с ним? - Джон кивнул на дверь изолятора, где заперли Маккея.

\- Разбираемся. Напал на Беккета, чуть не задушил. Кричал "Она моя, не смей её трогать".

\- А кто моя?

\- Пока непонятно. Беккет клянётся, что не знает. Ты, как, ничего не замечал?

\- Да Родни вторую неделю сам не свой. Что-то шепчет, по ночам не спит, бродит.

\- И ты молчал?

\- А что мне было, кричать? Я его спрашивал, в чём дело. Он сказал - отстань. Ну, я и подумал - влюбился наш Родни. Не знаю только, в кого. И, похоже, без взаимности. Свиданий никому не назначал, над шоколадками надвое не разрывался.

\- Опять несчастная любовь... Что ж ему не везёт-то так, бедняге.

 

***

Все люди разные. Но этот - особенный. Он слышит. Он отзывается. Кажется, ещё немного, и он поймёт. Обещание и невозможность чуда так похожи на человеческие чувства. Похожи на голод. Похожи на тоску.

Каждое расставание - словно навсегда. Люди хрупки, их жизнь быстротечна. 

Каждый час, проведённый врозь - словно утечка энергии на всех уровнях, словно разрушение всех банков памяти, словно невыносимое давление океана и угасание последних систем.

Что-то невосполнимое утекает, плавится, осыпается пеплом. И тем ярче необходимость - быть вместе, ощущать присутствие человека, вести хроники его поступков, изучать его, узнавать, проникать всё глубже в его мысли.

"Он мой. Только он. Только мой".


End file.
